The World Begins With Us Or Ends with us all
by Caitlin june
Summary: Styx finds a pair of haunted headphones, things get even worse when he's dragged into the Reaper's game! can Styx learn to trust his heart before its all over? role-play based Neku X BOYOC. GAY hints no flames because I WARNED you! Discontinued for now
1. RG Day 1

**I do ****NOT own The world ends with you! no matter how much I wish I did. I only own the OC characters, and two of which are my friends' characters.**

**Yes**, this is **BOY OC** X Neku later on, and yes, Its **slash **fiction, if you** DON'T** like that, then please **don't **read this.  
flames will be **Ignored**, though reviews encouraged! Rating may change later on!

_This started with a role play my friend and I have done. I know there are many many MANY other pairings with TWEWY Characters, this is my pairing!. I don't bitch, or complain that I owned that character or shot off at other people for making their own OC X Character pairings because its THEIR business what they want to make public, just as it is mine . Its called freedom of the press, and if you actually wanted to read this, then I applaud your character for tolerating my opinions toward the whole Fangirl/boysim._

* * *

"Words" Styx speak  
_'words'_ Styx thought_  
--words--_ Neku thought  
_words _Neku speak

* * *

Faster…faster…

Feet pounded the pavement of the crowded Shibuya streets. A boy, svelte and small compared to everything else around him, was running for his life. Hair a light blond, turned downward, panicked eyes a pale, pale blue. Any clothing he had couldn't be identified from it's scraped up, dirt covered state.

Breathless, he turned down an alleyway and began to climb a fence…to no avail. His footing slipped on the other side, and he was caught upside down, hanging by his knotted shoe lace.

Styx was one of the many outcasts of Shibuya, and didn't really mind it. However, being an outcast had its disadvantages. As shadows started to enter the alleyway, belonging to classmates with slightly bruised faces…Styx was about to find out one of those disadvantages. Styx closed hi s eyes tightly and waited for the worst, trapped like a blonde rat.

Bloodied and bruised, Styx crawled out of the alleyway and slowly got to his feet. "….go figure" he rubbed his shoulder, which was probably going to kill him later. Walking back to his dorm, the walk an hour on foot, two if one felt like it was sprained.

Styx was 15 years old, already in a boarding school by his own choice. His parents left five years ago, dying in a plane crash. His older brother Neon took care of them both until his band made it big, and he left on tour last year. Styx had no other real choice, unable to do much else; he endured the hell he claimed to live in.

Growling, he covered his ears as the noise of Shibuya's busy streets surfaced a fresh headache. 'I hate them.' He growled, standing  
_ 'I hate People...all of them...'_ He listened to some people chattering, and some music starting to blast from a rave somewhere nearby  
_'Just shut up...all of you!...I don't need this crap'_  
He covered his ears in frustration, at an attempt to block out the noise...or to hold in whatever sanity kept him from suicide.  
_'I didn't need them (his parents)...I don't need this (society)...I'm the only one who knows what's really going to become of us, wish it would happen sooner...'__ He growled louder 'then it would be just me, how it should be...'-"_N-NANI?"_  
_

Styx tripped, falling hard on his knees and arm, all of which soon became scrapped up and bleeding. "Great…." He hissed, rolling over onto his back and sitting up, wincing at the bleeding wounds, before looking to find his offender.  
Nobody was there, but sticking out from behind a cinder block, was a pair of blue headphones. Bulky and airtight, they looked like a wireless set, or a trashed old set that never made it to the dump. Picking them up, Styx found them crusted with dirt and gravel, but if he could clean them, its money saved. "….even random objects are out to get me" He mumbled, stomping across the street…he almost didn't see the truck going full speed till its horn blew Styx out of his blind rage. Lunging across the street and making a rough plant onto the sidewalk on the other side. His heartbeat drowned out the profanity that the driver was covering up with his horn.

Dizzy with adrenaline and heart threatening to burst, Styx scrambled down the sidewalk, finding his run down dorm room a hell of a lot safer then out here at the moment. He was so panicked, that he never felt an ominous spark tickle his palm where it grasp hold of the dirty headset.

* * *

In the pits of darkness, Neku began to awaken, groggy and unresponsive. _'Wha?_" cramped, confined space slowly registered in his head '_where am I….and…more importantly…_" it shuddered, feeling like he was coated in some kind of….  
_"Why am I coated in MUD?!_"  
Another shudder as he felt something taking parts away from the confined space, and a damper object moving closer.

* * *

Styx's room was a simple one; cream walls covered in half done graffiti, a single bed covered in army print bed sheets. The white floor was littered with cans, and a single closet in a far corner opposite the bathroom. The door for the closet stuck often, Styx having to kick it open in the mornings to get dressed.

Styx was slowly cleaning off the headset, having not too long ago changed clothing and bandaged himself up. He was using a damp cloth to remove dry dust and dirt from the interior workings of the set, while letting the hard plastic parts soak in water to remove the mud. He slowly re-assembled the headset, now clear of mud and dirt, it was a pretty blue hue _'I can always spray paint them later'_. He flipped the switch on the side a few times "Maybe they still work?"Standing, he slid the headset on over his ears.

Neku felt as if a bolt had struck him motionless, before falling hard on a white floor. Once his senses regained, he sat up, caching a glimpse of the blond boy who now held onto his headphones, looking very dizzy and sitting down just as fast as he stood, eyes shut tight. Turning his head to observe his surroundings, he noticed he had no reflection in the mirror attached to the bathroom door.

_--This is awkward….-- _looking for his hands, he couldn't even see himself, but nudging a can of spray paint proved he wasn't totally like a ghost --….—His attention went back to the other boy.  
--_  
Well, as odd as that felt….thank you, I was beginning to think Id grow vegetables in all that dirt. _Styx felt the bed creek as though a light weight was being placed on it at the same time he heard a faint voice. "N...Nani?" surprised, he removed the headset to rest on his shoulders, looking around, only to hear an even fainter voice; _I said-Hey! Put those back on! You can't hear me without them!_. Styx slowly, almost shaking, slid the headphones back over his ears, and listened.

_Thank you…_ a soft sigh _Look long story short….Hi, I'm Neku…and apparently was trapped in my old headphones._ Styx turned two shades paler '_blunt…._' Pausing, he reached up to the sides of the headphones "Maybe it's dialed into a station already?"  
_no-no-no, I'm not a station; I was….am…a kid.__ Granted I'm...a bit older now. I don't really remember quite what happened but...h-hey! _There was a slap to Styx's hand which caused him to recoil._Listen to me Blondie! I'm talking._ Surprised again, Styx leaned away from where he felt the invisible hand, overcompensating the width of his bed and falling off it in his panic. _…wow…you're balanced_ Styx felt the hand again, grabbing onto his arm, and with strength, pulling him back onto the hard mattress. _Again, I'm Neku, I'm stuck in my old headphones, and I'd like to not stay stuck in them!_.

Styx noticed his arm still In Neku's grip, pulling it free with a huff, ghost or not, he wasn't scared….much… "Your problem, not mine…nothing I can do about it" He jerked the headset off "no such thing as possessed headphones either!" He flopped onto his bed, tossing the set onto his desk.

The Next thing Styx felt was his body being dragged by a foot, straight off the bed. His leg hitting the desk and body hitting the floor, scraping the bandaged wounds open so they bled into the bandaging. "Do that again…" Styx hissed, wincing and grabbing the headphones "and these go right back where I found them!"

_Noted_ Neku bent to eye level _Now, listen to me...uh...you. I want you to help me find my body. If you do that, I'll be out of your hair forever and you'll not need to worry about it, okay? Otherwise I'll haunt you. _There was a long pause before Styx flipped him off "no way in hell". To him this was all a bad dream "I got enough shit to worry about!" Removing the bandages on his leg, he winced, digging out fresh linens to clean the blood running down his leg from the open wound.

_life isn't as bad as you make it out to be…least you have LEGS_ Neku's hand clasp the bleeding wound, freezing the blood in its path and making indents on Styx' skin. "Yeah but for how long" Styx retorted "look, it's not that I can't help…it's that I'm NO help"

_Have you ever tried to help someone other than yourself for once? Trust me, always ends up working better!_ Styx glared at the empty air "you try getting a good reputation with my life!" A pause as Styx rolled his eyes "I'm Styx…" Neku glanced up _Maybe because you're unfriendly….and nice to meet you Styx._ Styx shook it off as nothing, wiping the smeared blood "you caused this by the way…when I fucking tripped over you". Neku rolled his eyes _note, sprout legs on my HEADPHONES and get out of other people's way!_. Styx fumed "oh SHUT UP!" He lifted a fist "or your body is in for a rude awakening!"_ You mean the one I lack?_ A soft sigh_ you said it, not me._

Styx continued to ignore him, talking the headphones off and something thin and shiny from his bedside drawer. Neku had slid under Styx's bed, grabbing onto the bed sheet, and pulling it and Styx off the bed. Styx clutched his wrist, hissing profanity at the fresh blood that flowed from a deep cut, and the thin razor that hit the carpet. Styx got up fast and ignoring Neku again went to the bathroom to take care of the cut and find MORE bandages. Neku followed him against his wishes, whacking him on the back with the headphones and causing Styx to knock everything on the bathroom counter onto the floor. "Great. I'm being driven crazy by a fucking hallucination!" another whack, before Neku jammed the headphones over on Styx's head _NOT HALLUCINATION!  
_

Styx gripped the sink roughly, before whipping around and pointing at empty air "you….are so PISSING ME O-" His foot hit a can of bathroom cleaner, it rolled, and Styx slipped, hitting….nothing? He was suspended a foot from the door, at an awkward angle.

_you're welcome….._ a cough.

Styx pushed off, slightly disbelieving "Y-…you're solid?" _'Of course he's solid, I should of known that by now!'_ Styx pushed past Neku into his room "I've fucking lost it-you stay out THERE!" He pointed to the door, Neku not moving _Long as the headphones are still on I can still talk to y-_ Styx tossed the phones off "Night person that doesn't exist!" he mumbled, climbing back into bed.  
Neku stared at the door, before sliding down to sit next to it "…night"

* * *

**Whoo HOO!** First chapter is UP!  
review! please...if you like it

Styx: I'm not cruel...honest owo;


	2. RG day 2

**HINTS OF YAOI: PERVERTED JOKES  
!!BAD Swearing!!  
I DO NOT OWN THE WORLD ENDS WITH YOU, I ONLY OWN THIS FANFIC IDIEA.  


* * *

****Yes**, this is **BOY OC** X Neku later on, and yes, Its **slash **fiction, if you** DON'T** like that, then please **don't **read this.

flames will be **Ignored**, though reviews encouraged! Rating may change later on!

_This started with a role play my friend and I have done. I know there are many many MANY other pairings with TWEWY Characters, this is my pairing!. I don't bitch, or complain that I owned that character or shot off at other people for making their own OC X Character pairings because its THEIR business what they want to make public, just as it is mine . Its called freedom of the press, and if you actually wanted to read this, then I applaud your character for tolerating my opinions toward the whole Fangirl/boysim.  
_**

* * *

  
Now onto the story!**

* * *

BEEPBEEPBEEP  
Neku blinked groggily at the faint sounds echoing in the other room --Get…up…already--  
Styx moaned softly, rolling over and chucking his clock at the door  
_**BEEPBEEP BANG!  
**_Neku would have jumped out of his skin if he had any. In anger he smacked the door, making Styx yelp, then groan "son of a….what a nightmare". Eventually he did manage to wake up and get dressed again, ignoring Neku's phones and leaving almost in a hurry to be somewhere. Neku followed, not like he had anything else to do.

Styx seemed to walk all over Shibuya before entering a run-down pawn shop. "Dai-"

'CRASH!'

Styx winced "-suke…" A groan, watching a mousy boy in an old time Chinese robe put a pile of shattered urn fragments into a pile. "Dai…you going to break something every time I drop by?" Daisuke gave a little laugh "if you weren't so silent…" Neku was fumbling with a few pieces, poking the half assembled urn as it broke even more.

"Anyway, got anything that I can't find at a garage sale?" Styx drew Daisuke's attention from Neku's antics. "Actually I do…you collect those pins right?" Daisuke hurried behind a counter "Got a shipment of these not too long ago, other stores have started to sell them too. I'm glad you buy them or I would never get rid of them". Daisuke pulled out a large metal bin, clicking it open to reveal a neat row of colorful pins."Okay…How much?" Styx raised an eyebrow "How much you got?" Daisuke grinned, Styx glared "as much as I'm willing to give you"

Styx felt a sharp tug on his arm as Neku pulled him a bit away from the counter. Acting like it was a twitch; Styx shrugged it off "how much?" Daisuke grinned "15000 yen (15 American dollars)". Styx almost gagged "For a bunch of metal trinkets!?" He noticed pins leaving the box as Neku tried to remove them. In frustration, Styx nonchalantly grabbed about, latching onto Neku's leg and digging his nails into it, however…he received a sharp smack on the face for it, confused, he ignored Neku again.

"I kid, I kid" Daisuke reassured "500 yen….your face is turning r-" Styx gave a nod "I know ignore it….ill take them'". When Daisuke turned to ring up the price, Styx gave a 'WTF is your DAMAGE man' face to Neku. However, unable to hear him, he couldn't exactly get an answer in return.

Once out of there, whatever He had done to Neku was still pissing him off. As noted by the constant pelting with small stones or occasional hair-pull. _'Damn diva what the hell did I do to you!?'_ Styx glared over his shoulder, ignoring the looks from other people, twice contemplating bashing Neku's head in with the metal tin. Then of course, he remembered Neku had no physical form.  
Back at the dorm he crammed the headphones back onto his head, only to receive an earful of  
_  
'That was NOT MY __**LEG!' **_the humiliation was very thick in his voice.

"LIKE I CAN FREAKING TELL! I CANT SEE A THING ON YOU! But that's no reason to bitch over it!" Styx snapped "What the hell made you so damn bitchy anyway!!"  
There was a long silence, broken only by a mild cough before awkwardness spread through the room like a thick fog. _Don't go grabbing at me again_ "I make no promises" Styx mumbled, pissed. "_That was AWKWARD…do it and I'll do it right back"_. Styx's anger snuffed out like a candle "…..dude" a look of disgust. Moving off that subject, he opened the tin of pins, taking them out and observing them

"_Exactly…do you even know what those things are?_" Neku leaned over his shoulder "Aluminum bases with ink printing" Styx mumbled smartly "harmless pins". Neku gave a look "_Those are not harmless pins, they're battle pins, in the Reaper game they're priceless!" _He picked one up_ "been a long time since I've seen one". _Styx plucked it from his hand "...like...Tin pin slammer?" Styx gave a raised eyebrow."_No you /idiot/. In the reapers game these are /priceless/."_ Styx glared "Yeah, but I don't play that...reapers game...and by the way, I'm not an idiot --" reaper's game? Neku had to be pulling his leg. "_You have no choice if they choose you, and if they do you have to do everything I say, got it?" _Styx flipped him off again "I don't need help from someone I can't see" he left

When Styx returned from his pin-hiding place, he still wouldn't talk to Neku. But the stubborn spirit watched him from the foot of his bed. Giving Styx that chilling presence a person would get when they feel they were being watched. "What!!" Styx glared, finally breaking "I know you're staring!"_"Oh, so you're talking to me now?_" Neku scoffed, "Don't turn into a smartass all of a sudden" Styx smirked "Only room for one here". "_I'm older" _Neku added, smartly "_If you help me ill leave you alone, refuse again and I'll continue to haunt you"._ Styx rolled his eyes, he DID want to go a day without hearing things "….maybe"  
_"Better than a no"  
_"still not a Yes"

Quite frankly, how does one search for a body that isn't buried somewhere? But Neku seemed a bit happier…and that made Styx feel a bit relieved. "_So what do you do around here?" _Neku sat onto the bed. "Sleep…surf the web…Play guitar-"  
"_I never thought a prick like you could play guitar…."  
_Styx gave a cold look, getting up.Neku was forced to eat his words, Styx wasn't just good, but impressively so. Apparently he kept his guitar in the closet that was a bitch to open. Who knew?

Styx became a whole other person when he played, it was something he enjoyed to do, and it was obvious in the way he played. Neku just sat back and listened to the music that had a faint familiarity to it, but with his memory of the living gone, it was a fleeting feeling.

(Not going to bore you all with ripped music lyrics, moving along )

Styx hurriedly put the guitar away, flopping onto the bed and back in 'Emo-mode'. It was like he never got off the bed. "You're pretty good" Neku leaned back a little, a smile of impression apparent in his tone. "…thanks" Styx glanced across the room…was that a smile forming on the corner of his lips? For a fleeting moment, he was busy wondering what Neku really looked like. His cell phone went off….in the abyss of cans at the foot of his bed. "for the love of-" He flopped across the bottom of the bed, forgetting a certain person was laying there.

"Hello….yes this is him…no….I had nothing to do with that noise….or that noise…." He turned a shade of white "And definitely not THAT noise" he hung up and flung the phone across the room "I never get a serious call on that thing". He nuzzled his head into his arms….blinking when he felt an agitated poke on his shoulder.  
_"Comfy?" _  
Styx felt his heart take a sudden plummet to his stomach, pushing off suddenly, Neku giving a squeak. Styx gave a sharp glare, pulling the covers slightly off the bed "Shut up…it could have been worse". _"I thought we already discussed that….about the random grabbing"_ "Don't even go there." Styx flopped under the covers as Neku got off sitting on the floor "Besides if I really wanted to I would have, so drop it" Styx mumbled.

_"Oh, so you wanted to grab my D-"_Neku was cut off when he nearly got a pillow to the face, with surprisingly good aim. He laughed darkly "_Awkward, yet flattering I suppose"_ Neku tossed the pillow back. Styx couldn't believe what he was hearing, whipping around and giving a cold stare "HELL NO! I was joking you IDIOT!!"

The action only seemed to make Neku laugh harder, hey; he was having fun scaring the daylight out of the poor Emo kid." _Where you? Or did you have some dream about my voice and become curious" _Styx gave a flat look "Don't flatter yourself; you've been here two, fucking days!" a growl "I'm not even arguing with you on this!" he flopped back down, flustered. "_Oh so you did? " _Neku snickered; Styx mumbled something flipping him off without looking at him "Shut Uuuuuuuuup!"

"_That's priceless! Was I any good?"_ He dodged a pillow. Styx pulling a pillow over his head "You're such a faggot!" Neku rolled his eyes "_I'm not the one having erotic dreams about voices here"_.

_**SANITY-SNAP!**_

Suddenly, Neku was on the receiving end of a pillow onslaught "YOURE PUTTING THAT IMAGE IN MY HEAD! STOPITSTOPITSTOPIT!" Styx had a good arm. Neku was forced to retreat laughing and winded. Once Neku was far enough away, Styx stopped, flustered and pissed beyond all belief "_Glad I could help"_. Styx growled, before flopping back on his pillow-less bed

"faggot…"  
More laughter

* * *

Okay, after two lengthy chapters, the next chapter should hold the last day in the RG and a few slightly sappy moments.  
_  
Thank you to _Sora- the extream shorty _for being the first to take intrest in my imperfect Fanfic._  
**  
Neku:** You take offence too easily Sty- K.O by pillow  
**Styx: ** Oh shut it!


	3. RG Day 3

**HINTS OF YAOI: PERVERTED JOKES  
!!BAD Swearing!!  
I DO NOT OWN THE WORLD ENDS WITH YOU, I ONLY OWN THIS FANFIC IDIEA.**

**Yes**, this is **BOY OC** X Neku later on, and yes, Its **slash**fiction, if you**DON'T** like that, then please **don't**read this.

flames will be **Ignored**, though reviews encouraged! Rating may change later on!

_

* * *

  
This started with a role play my friend and I have done. I know there are many many MANY other pairings with TWEWY Characters, this is my pairing!. I don't bitch, or complain that I owned that character or shot off at other people for making their own OC X Character pairings because its THEIR business what they want to make public, just as it is mine . Its called freedom of the press, and if you actually wanted to read this, then I applaud your character for tolerating my opinions toward the whole Fangirl/boysim.  


* * *

_

Neku found out just how heavy a sleeper Styx was, when he refused to get up with the alarm. Instead, chucking the clock halfway across the room before going back to the light noises he made moments before. Neku just watched the spectacle from his perch next to Styx on the bed, flipping through a torn up magazine.

"…Off, Neku" Styx was starting to wake up "Now". Feeling the bed creek as Neku moved off it, Styx got up using the blankets as a robe (hey, it's COLD). Neku didn't notice Styx was a little more frazzled than normal apparently; he was still a little ticked from the precious night. "Damned phones gave me bed head!" going into the bathroom, he regrets not having taken the damned things off.

Opening the door in a crisp white shirt and bleached jeans, he knocked on the other door "You can get back in here Neku". Neku was behind him "_I never left the room…gee, you have terrible persona perception"_ a smirk was in his voice. "Persona- whatta?" Styx raised an eyebrow, opening his desk drawer, fishing out two silver rings. "_The sixth sense most of us have that someone's standing near them" _Neku rolled his eyes "_smart boy, aren't you"._ Styx resisted the urge to snarl, as he was inserting the rings into his lower lip (SNAKEBITES XD). "Shut it" Styx mumbled, fastening the last ring "You're not too bright either"

"_Least I know I Exist, and how to be remotely friendly to people"_ Neku gave a slight glare, unseen. "Oh, Burn, I think I need a doctor for such a singe" Styx gave a chilling glare "I don't get people, never have, never will" He pulled out his guitar from yesterday, strapping it over his back "I got my values, so you can keep yours, alright?" (1) Neku felt a chilling realization in the back of his mind. That was what he thought, before the fate-changing moment that flipped him headfirst into the reapers game "_You don't know what you're getting yourself into, Styx"._

"Don't care" He clicked the off switch on the headphones, hoping that would shut Neku up. Leaving without another thought, Neku growled in frustration before following him. Styx of coarse knew he was following him now, he expected nothing less from him. After last night, he didn't want to hear what Neku wanted to say, he didn't even know why it still bothered him. Why Neku bothered him, with his wisecracks on how he seemed to be more of a person than Styx, at least…that's what Styx inferred from the whole ordeal.

The next few seconds where all to be a blur, that would later pain Styx more than he was now. Neku's hand grabbed Styx's shoulder, and he snapped. "You just don't get it do you?! I don't CARE what happens to other people and I don't need them either! You don't understand me; you just need me to find your body which if I remember correctly, I NEVER AGREED TO DO FOR YOU!" He tore off the headphones, blond hair fluffing a little "So I'm going to be PAINFULLY clear" He pointed "GO away and LEAVE ME ALONE NEKU!" He turned, starting at a run "IM BETTER OFF ALONE!" Ignoring the strange stares from other people, Styx felt his eyes burn a little, lungs burning as they required more air for him to push onward and away from his tormentor.

Neku stared after him, a little bit surprised. Head tilting down, he stared at his phones before picking them up and chasing after him, determined. Strangely, he was beginning to feel lightheaded and dizzy, which, he hadn't felt before. Since he was trapped he never felt the urge to eat, sleep, or breathe…he wasn't sure why he was suddenly so tired.

Styx collapsed against a wall covered in CAT graffiti, lungs on fire and legs shaking, guitar set at his side. An hour passed, Styx slowly playing a scale slowly on the strings. It was silent, and he didn't feel anyone around him, an empty street. "….Ne-" He stopped, halfway, sighing softly "Idiot…" He stopped playing "Like I said, who needs him" plucking a few random strings, he found no muse to help him play, no muse, no music…no music, no spare cash. He felt more into playing when Neku listened to him…but, he was sure Neku had found someone else to help him, and was probably better off. "…." His bangs covered his eyes as they began to burn again "Maybe….maybe I was too rough on him". The words were bitter on his tongue, as he hated to admit his fault.

Something heavy landed in his lap, causing him to pluck a string roughly out of surprise. The headphones where resting crookedly in his lap. "…" Styx knew he was in for an earful, but, decided this was worth it, sliding the headphones over his ears "I can't get rid of you can I" His tone was friendlier, waiting for the earful he deserved.

"_Will you help me yet?" _ Neku's voice sounded a little distant _"Or…should I really just leave you alone"_. Styx looked up sharply, purely shocked, not having anticipated that at all, especially in the tone Neku was using. "_Because If I'm not touched…I think I'll fade away again"_ Neku was talking softly, but his strength was returning and fatigue fading.  
(As perverted as that sounds, he means the headphones XD)

Styx felt a strange pang of guilt, rubbing a little below his collarbone "After all that…you still want my help?" His voice was pure disbelief with a tinge of guilt. "_Well…I suppose, If you still don't I understand…but please, help me find someone who will help if you won't-"._

Styx got up, head down as if thinking. "…nobody's ever run after me before…" he mumbled. Neku was silent, slowly beginning to wince as he noticed Styx reach up to the headphones, afraid if Styx took them off again, he would never make it to another willing host. Neku cringed, Styx paused…..

CLICK!

Neku blinked, surprised, Styx lowered his hand, having adjusted the phones to fit better "I'll help you". Neku felt like a great weight was taken off his shoulders "_you will? Thanks a lot! Ill…figure out something to do to repay you when I get my body back!"._ "Don't worry about it" Styx gave another attempt at a smile, but it turned into a half smirk instead "I'd hate it if I disappeared too." Neku gave a smile, unseen "_you kind of do, when you forget people around you exist…Trust me, that's how I got here"_ Styx raised a hand, persona perception kicking in "Who's there!"

"Don't tell me you forgot your own brother Styx…Its amazing I found you, I was about to hitch the next plane to Asia" Out of the shadows of the alleyway, a taller male came into view. His hair was wild and (dyed?) brilliant near blinding green. His eyes where proud slits, as his whole aura screamed 'big ego' down to the leather jacket and slashed up dark green jeans. "Neon, long time no see" Styx folded his arms; the air was thick with 'brother to brother ego jabbing time'. "How's the band coming along?" Styx leaned against the wall "It is coming along nicely…actually, shame you never stuck with me when you had the chance". Neku found something strange about how Styx's brother was acting, but maybe it was normal for Styx.

"Sorry, I don't play bad music" Styx jabbed, and then dropped the act to calm and welcoming "So why did you really visit?" He was curious "Since you left on tour I don't hear anything from you…I don't really get to see you as often as before bro." Neon gave a shrug "I have other things to do…in fact" A smirk "I'm here on business…so I should cut to the chase" he seemed to hesitate, but it was acting "You're still not very good at games though, never where…but business is business, and I'm going to need you out of the picture, get my props, you know, raise on the social ladder and such".

Neku got a chill, had he any skin it would be paper white by now "_Styx…you need to run, now". _Styx was confused "Game? I don't understand" He sensed it too, something wasn't right here "I need to get back to the dorms, it's near curfew…n-nice seeing you again" He turned his back, and then froze hearing a faint click, like a gun being unlatched from a holster.

"Neon…what…Why?!" Styx looked over his shoulder, daring not to move further when the trigger of a strange barrel gun was starting to be pushed on. "Simple" Neon brushed hair from his face, a radioactive tattoo on his cheek "you're a nuisance…you won't last long, easy points for me, and I'll be a step closer to conductor status" A smirk, Neon arching the gun to be level with Styx' body. Reaper wings unfurled from the older boy's back "Like I said" the wings arched "easy points".

Styx felt his whole body freeze, last bit of air in his lungs pushing the only word he could manage to say out of his clenched throat.

"N…Neku-"  
**…  
....**

**BANG~!**

Styx felt a tremendous force in his back, before blacking out and falling dead to the pavement, eyes dulled by the fog of death. Neku felt something die inside him, hurriedly looking and feeling around for a pin of any sort, rage starting to burn in his soul. Finding nothing, he knelt beside Styx, rolling him to his back and picking him up, huggling him (closer than Styx probably would have liked had he been conscious). "_I'll knock your wings off when I get my body back…I sweat to it!" _Neku growled, Holding the lifeless Styx like his body was fragile glass.

"And to think, I wouldn't of even thought about him had he not played that irritating racket he called music" his grin was a lot like a rabid dog's snarl "Ah well…good luck winning…cause neither one of you are getting back out alive…" He disappeared.

Styx was starting to static around the outside of his body "_shit!"_ Neku held on tighter, feeling a sudden tug as their frequency was shot up to Under-ground level.

"_I have been in this game so many times already…..Joshua…I'm SO going to Kill you!"_

Neku didn't know that Joshua…like all Neku's other partners, where stuck in the game as well…just like him.

* * *

Thank you for reviews, Luff you all! you crazy Yaoi lovers!

Next chapter we get to meet the other players of Styx's team, and find out how much the reaper's game has changed in a year!


	4. UG: Itnitiation

**I do NOT own The world ends with you! no matter how much I wish I did. I only own the OC characters, and two of which are my friends' characters.**

**Yes**, this is **BOY OC** X Neku later on, and yes, Its **slash fiction**, if you Don't like that, then please **don't read** this.  
flames will be **Ignored**, though reviews encouraged! Rating may change later on!

* * *

_This started with a role play my friend and I have done. I know there are many many MANY other pairings with TWEWY Characters, this is my pairing!. I don't bitch, or complain that I owned that character or shot off at other people for making their own OC X Character pairings because its THEIR business what they want to make public, just as it is mine . Its called freedom of the press, and if you actually wanted to read this, then I applaud your character for tolerating my opinions toward the whole Fangirl/boysim.

* * *

_"_Word_" =Neku  
"_Word_" =Joshua  
"{_word_}"=Rhyme  
"[_word_]"= Shiki  
"_**Word"**_ = Beat

* * *

A brilliant flash blinded Neku before he found himself kneeled down on the floor outside the 104 building. Styx hadn't moved, but a skull player pin had attached itself to his shirt. Neku noticed right away that all color had been drained from Styx's body, hair white as dove feathers and skin almost close to alabaster in coloration. Standing, Neku was curious as to what Styx was forced to give up as entry fee.

He didn't have long to think on it as Styx started to move "Ne….ku?" He barely had time to recognize who was holding onto him before he was dropped to his feet. "_You're up" _He looked around nervous "_okay; you have GOT to listen to me, alright?" _Styx was confused; last thing he remembered was being in front of that mural…how did he get to 104?

His thoughts were interrupted as Neku butted in "_do you have a phone on you?" _Styx shook his head "only that handheld that's currently buried under a pile of cans". Neku sighed in exasperation "_wonderful…Come-on" _He grabbed Styx's arm "_We're heading to the platform". _Styx let himself be dragged "Platform?" "_This way" "_I don't know where you're going!" "_I do" _Neku turned around, getting run into "_careful...damn all your pins are back at the dorm aren't they"_ Styx backed off, paused then smirked "I never keep them there, too easy to steal" He motioned "let's take a detour".

Approaching a back alley wall, one with different CAT graffiti, Styx started to feel along the bricks, tapping every so often. _"How do you know which mural hides what? I mean, CAT's murals are awesome, but even Id get confused if I hid something around here"_ Neku watched Styx pull out a few loose bricks "dunno…guess I'm just lucky". Styx pulled out a large metal box, setting it down and opening it. "NANI?! (WHAT?)" Styx peered in "I was robbed! They're all missing…well…there's four here". Neku plucked them out of the box "_they'll have to do"_ He pinned them onto Styx's shirt, getting a glare "I can do that myself, I'm not five". Neku ignored that statement "_alright, here's what you have" _he began to explain the four pins they had.

**EQUIPPED;  
**Pyrokinesis; _drag hand slowly to create a pillar of flames  
_Shockwave; _slash toward an enemy any distance away, and move in for a devastating swipe  
_Force Rounds; _fire a bullet in any direction, just focus  
_Thunderbolt; _point at an enemy to strike it with lightning_

"Got it…" Styx mumbled "If this was some fantasy…these things can't do jack squat!" He tugged his shirt, the black skull pin popping off his collar "...Nani?" Styx gabbed at it, almost jabbing the pin into his palm in the process. "_Keep that one especially close to you ….seriously"._ Styx gave a flat look, tossing the pin into the air "it's _just _a PIN!" The pin landed in his palm with a soft 'tip'.

All too fast, sounds started to pour into his head, magnified and blended together into a fog of sound that threatened to claw his senses apart. Gripping at the sides of his head, he tried not to scream, It hurt like hell and his ears where aching repetitively from the onslaught. It was as if every sound, every siren, the entire chord of Shibuya was ripped into a jumbled discord, all being played at once.

Styx felt the sounds fade when Neku re-attached the pin to his collar. Mind swimming, he barely heard what Neku was saying "_How many times must I drill this into your HEAD? Those pins aren't just pins anymore!" _Styx gave a semi coherent nod, waiting for full function to return, wondering what the hell had just happened.

_Beepbeepbeepbeep!_

Styx snapped back to full alertness, hearing the headphones beeping like a time bomb, before a light blue screen appeared over his eyes. Neku recoiled, as surprised as Styx was "_that didn't happen before". _Words started to appear on the screen;_  
_**  
INCOMING MESSAGE!;  
**_you have 60 minutes, form a team of more than two, failure to do so is immediate erasure  
- The New Reapers_

"Team?" Styx closed his eyes when the screen flashed away to avoid being blinded. A sudden wince as scarlet numbers singe into his palm. Neku grabbed hold of him, dragging him again "_Come-on! We have to find someone who can see you, if you don't you'll die!" _"Say what?" _"JUST GO WITH IT"._ Styx was jerked around a corner-….and right into another person, both of which collapsed on their asses on the asphalt.

"Ouch! Does he work?" "_He'll do fine. _"

An exasperated redhead boy growled, bearing the pain of collision. Dark blue oxford (that was large on his frame) and tattered jeans slightly dust ridden from impact with the ground. The white shirt underneath seemed untouched, like his skin and hair. A player pin was tacked to the pocket of his shirt. Dark blue eyes narrowed in frustration, his whole being screamed 'high end of the social ladder'. Folding his arms, Styx noticed a slightly glowing silver ring "Names Kodi...I'll explain more later on".

Neku was suddenly rammed into the ground, he had avoided the earlier collision…and not much can actually push him down. "_Ow….head on" "__Brilliant Neku__"_ a smug voice joining his Neku's as he shoved the other force off him "_…wait….J-JOSHUA?!"_ _"__Took you long enough to figure it out__"._

Styx stood, watching Kodi cup his hands to his mouth and shout at the top of his lungs "CAN ANYONE HEAR US?!" Styx was surprised nobody was turning to hear the source of the noise"Why aren't you making a scene?" Styx mumbled-. Suddenly a large distraction shot down the street toward them with the noise equivalent of a train wreck about to happen. "GANG WAY YO!"

Styx and Kodi jumped into the nearest bench as a large muscular African American boy shot in their way and sloppily pulled off a U-turn on a worn down skateboard. Typical Basketball player style, Hair done in dreads near the front and a ragged short cut in back, least what was shown of it, the rest was hidden under a large yellow and black do-rag where the pin was placed. From the bright red Basketball jersey to the Thick soled ''kicks'', anyone could tell he was athletic…however the gold chains on his neck and black parallel triangles on his left cheek gave an underlying hint of 'possible record' to his appearance. Styx remembered seeing the same dude at the bus stop the day before. The Gangster powerhouse looked up "You guys players?" he was out of breath "Got two others…with me…running out of time here…one player's being slow".

"I AM NOT SLOW! I CANT RUN IN STELETOS!" A skinny Latina clogged after the other player. Outfit a fur-trimmed pink tank top that clashed a little with the long green leggings, hot pink skirt covering them. Her hair was a strange auburn-red, possibly dyed. Around her shoulders a strangely familiar cat plush toy was hanging, paw just gesturing to the player pin attached to the girl's breast. "My feet are KILLING ME!" "Then wear something that doesn't look like you're balancing on toothpicks!" Rock groaned "MEL! Hurry!"

_"[Joshua! Neku!]"  
"…IS that..." "__Shiki__?_**"  
**_"{Don't forget me!}"_  
"_Rhyme__!"_

"I'm HERE!" A small statured figure skid around the corner on her rollerblades, dark pink with violet accents. Baggy black cargo pants where half hidden under a heart foodie, all of which belonging to a tanned skinned, brown haired girl, her pin attached to a black visor. Rhyme, despite being seen, was beaming _"{long time no see fellas!}"_ Neku folded his arms "_no kidding the gang's all back together…" __"Kind of Ironic, actually"_ Josh was unseemly smirking, "_you I don't miss"_ Neku mumbled _"Where's Beat?"_

Rock glanced toward the other invisible people _**"I'm…well kinda in 'ere Yo'"**_ Neku was surprised this athletic kid was looking at them as if he could see them, Joshua was more surprised on how someone who one minute sounded intelligent downgraded in two seconds. "_**Sup phones?"**_the athlete gave a wave. "_Beat?" _surprise flooded Neku's face "_I guess you got a little in sync?" __**"Dude you don't know the half of it-**_ shut the heck up FO' God's sake!" "Rock…you going to live or are we doomed?" The Latina sweat dropped.

"_Onto more important matters"_ Neku faced Joshua "_you're the composer! Can't you fix us?". __"EX-composer"_ Joshua corrected "_I'm stuck to this kid, Kodi…I kind of like him" __ "You would" _Neku retorted.  
"So, were going to be a team right?" The littlest girl smiled "I'm Melody, and the athletic wall over there is Rock". The Latina gave a respectful wave "Imp Jazz" Kodi gave a salute "Kodi…and you?" Styx snapped back to reality "oh, um…I'm Styx". He folded his arms, then glanced at his hand, the timer was running low, and he was afraid what 'erasure' was like. "Time's running out" Styx reminded "We are probably going to be stuck together anyway…so…Team?" He put his hand out, Neku's on top of his for support "_it's going to be rough"_.

Kodi nodded, putting his hand over the others "Team" Joshua's hand followed it "_Were stuck together again anyway"_  
The Latina followed "we got to work together" Shiki put her hand over hers "_[as it should be]"_  
The little girl put her hand over the others "and we got to win this game" Rhyme giggled, mimicking the other small girl"_{No matter what!}"_  
The athletic boy over the others "no way in hell are we getting erased.-_**Lets kick some ass yo!**_"

A screen popped up, transparent and waiting  
**CHOOSE A TEAM NAME FOR RECORD PURPOSES.  
**"…any ideas?" Styx shrugged, waiting. The smallest girl piped up "How about something like…Replay? Since we have the past players on our side?" Styx gave a nod "but it's a little unfinished….Replay…ers?" Nods all around "_That sounds tight yo~_""I love it!" "I'm all for it!" "Then let's do it". Styx nodded "Alright, RePlayers on three…one…two-"The screen shattered as their hands went up, timers fading away

"_**REPLAYERS"

* * *

**_

Alright, a team has been forged and day one will begin in teh next chapter__


End file.
